


Sunny Afternoons

by runawaymind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaymind/pseuds/runawaymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a cute little au where Liam works at the local movie theater and one day a strange boy ((Zayn)) with soft black hair and a red hoodie walks up to the booth. This strange boy ends up going to the movies every Sunday afternoon and its really cute and fluffy and i hope you like it !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoons

Liam didn’t really like his job. He had to stand behind a counter and just sell movie tickets to a bunch of people, It was always boring, always seeing different faces and putting on a fake smile as he handed over their tickets. 

Liam rolled his eyes as the couple, who couldn’t keep their hands off each other, walked away from the booth. It was Sunday afternoon so business wasn’t exactly booming. There was nobody in line so Liam slouched back in his seat and held his head in hands. He was fumbling with the ends of his long shirt sleeves when he heard someone clear his throat.

“Uh, you guys are open right?” said the boy now standing in front of the short counter where Liam was. 

Liam chuckled,”Yup we are, what movie do you want to see?” 

Liam watched the boy gaze above Liam’s head at the movie names and dates. Liam took the extra moment to study the boy. He had short soft looking black hair that messily rested on top of his head. He had brown eyes, like Liam (Liam didn’t really like his own brown eyes, he thought they were boring, yet the boy’s had a hazel tint to them and were bright and friendly), and broad shoulders. He was wearing a soft red hoodie that looked big and comfy on the boy. 

“Um, Iron Man 3 at 4:30 please,” Liam was snapped back to reality at the boys comment.  
“That’s one of my favorites, I bet you’ll like it,” Liam said and smiled. Though it wasn’t one of his usual fake smiles. The boy in front of Liam looked so soft and friendly and actually, really cute Liam had to admit. 

The boy gave a smile back and pulled his credit card out of the wallet he suddenly had in his hands. He slid the card across the table to Liam. 

Liam glanced at the card before running it through. ‘Zayn Malik’ Liam silently read off the card. Liam liked it, he thought as he slid the card back across the counter, Zayn was a suiting name for the boy. 

The ticket printed out of the machine and Liam handed them to Zayn. “Enjoy!” he said cheerfully. Zayn smiled back, “Thanks, er,” he said as he tried to get a look at Liam’s name tag ,” Liam.”

Liam really liked the way Zayn said his name, his accent a bit different from Liams. Zayn gave a little wave and walked off behind the counter and off into the movie theater.

-

Liam liked Zayn. A lot. It turns out Zayn always came to the movies on Sunday afternoons. Liam was used to seeing frequent groups of kids coming to the movies, but Zayn was always alone when he came. 

Liam started to worry that maybe Zayn didn’t care about Liam at all, he was just some weird worker at the movie theater that seemed a bit too happy with him. But Liam noticed that Zayn always went to Liam’s check out, even if there was another worker. Zayn and Liam also started to talk a bit in the short time buying tickets. 

Zayn and Liam both find out they were both super hero geeks and had seen every super hero movie up to date. Liam loved how Zayn looked when he got all passionate in what he was talking about, his eyes all lit up and sparkly and bright. 

Liam had started to think about Zayn outside of the movie theater after the first month. Liam would lie awake in his bed and couldn’t sleep. He would find his mind wandering off to other thoughts, like how Zayn had really nice cheek bones. Liam just wanted to give him a little kiss there. Liam also couldn’t help but think about how their hands often brushed against each other, as Liam handed back a credit card. Zayn would lower his head a bit and smile when this happened, Liam couldn’t help but do the same. 

So, Liam found himself drifting off to sleep asking himself if he saw Zayn hopefully blush at these moments, as he counted down the days until Sunday.

-

Zayn felt dumb. He thinks he likes the boy at the movie theater, Liam. He’s not really sure if Liam likes him. He seems happy when he passes Zayn his tickets, and Zayn, being dumb he thinks, actually straight out blushes. 

Zayn was frustrated, he couldn’t tell whether maybe Liam liked him, or if he was just being friendly like he had to be with customers. 

Zayn felt stupid for liking a boy so fast, only after a month of going to the movie theater too. He knew that the boy at the movie theater, Liam was cute the moment he saw him that first Sunday. Actually, he was rather hot. Zayn loved the way Liam’s lips moved when talking, and how they always curved up into a smile. Liam also had a small little birthmark on his neck which Zayn couldn’t help but find adorable, but also want to give Liam a kiss there. Zayn especially loved those times when nobody else was in line, and he got to talk to Liam for a few minutes. And he loved it so very much when Liam laughed at something Zayn says, and his eyes get these little perfect crinkles next to them.

-

The next time at the movies, Liam and Zayn managed to get each others phone numbers quickly, and promised each other to text the other that very night. The two boys ended up texting and making each other laugh. Each guy staying up late, lying on their beds, reading the bright screen and not helping but smile.

Liam ended up being told exactly what movie Zayn would see, and what time he’d be there every Sunday. Liam found himself counting down the minutes as he stood at the booth, waiting for the cute boy in a hoodie to walk towards him.

-

Liam really, really liked Zayn now. Zayn really, really liked Liam now, and both boys were almost sure the other felt the same, which is exactly why Zayn felt crushed when he walked up to the movie theater one Sunday and Liam wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Zayn wondered really where Liam was. Liam didn’t mention anything to Zayn, and he even said his usual, “And I’ll be there,” text when Zayn said what time he’d be at the movies.

Zayn, being too over sensitive he thought, suddenly felt his stomach drop and wasn’t in the mood to see a movie at all. Zayn was turning around when he felt a little tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and his heart raced.

In front of him, was Liam. Zayn actually gasped at the sight standing before him. Liam wasn’t wearing his regular work outfit with a collar and long sleeve and a cute vest, but something completely different. 

He wore a plain white t-shirt that perfectly hugged his torso, and Zayn could see indents of muscles on his biceps. Liam also wore black skinny jeans and a pair of white high tops. 

Liam looked much more different then what Zayn thought was the small slightly shy boy that Zayn was.

Instead he was this boy with a bit of a bad boy persona, a sharp contrast with Zayn’s big hoodie and jeans. Zayn couldn't be more obsessed with the thought; it was, well, hot. 

Zayn stopped his trail of thoughts when Liam started to talk. “So, I uh, actually had the day off today, and was wondering if you would want to see the movie with me today? If you don’t thats um, all right of course-“.

“I would love to,” Zayn said, smiling as Liam’s bit quirkiness came back. 

“Great,” Liam said and gave out a little breath of relief. Liam was very nervous to ask Zayn, because it was hopefully going to be a bit like a date, and wasn’t sure what Zayn would say. 

Liam went to the other open booth, while his co-worker rang them up. 

It took a bit of persuading but Liam paid for both the tickets. The two boys walked away from the booth next to each other. 

Zayn felt a hand slowly reach for his and take it. Zayn glanced down and saw Liam softly holding his hand, and looked up to see Liam smiling back at Zayn with crinkles in his eyes. Zayn definitely felt in the mood to see a movie now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here and I read it over a lot and im pretty sure there are no typos and I like it so I hope you did too. 
> 
> I want to try and write an actual long fic, but don't have any big enough plots for that right now, so I'll probably just write some shorter stuff and gradually get longer !!
> 
> So anyway pleaseee kudos and comment it means a lot i love you thanks for reading :)


End file.
